Trial of Initiation
Trial of Initiation is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction The gangs want Rico to compete against them in their extreme motoring events. This is the first event that must be passed to unlock vehicles and other events. Quote from the map marker: "To earn their allegiance according to "The Code", the bosses of the Solino Underground require a trial of skill behind the wheel." Walkthrough The mission includes the first time a player completes a motoring challenge and one cut-scene at the end. The challenge can be replayed separately an infinite number of times later. The event You're provided with an Excorpión Model (rusted muscle car that has dual shotguns mounted on the hood). Get in and drive off. This event is not a race. There is no specific route to drive along and no competitors. The mission is to collect as many points as you can. Points are awarded for destroying cardboard panels with Black Hand soldiers painted on them. This can be done by ramming them with the car, or by shooting at them with the vehicles mounted weapons. Even more points (5000 each) are awarded for the destruction of other vehicles. Some of these other vehicles have a round marker above them and some don't, but they all get one when they're close enough, so consider them all as targets as soon as you spot them. Conveniently they blow up from only a few shotgun blasts. Time is limited and the mission ends when the time runs out. More time is awarded each time the player drives through a "time ring". These a big and well visible. They seem to be made of fire. Some are fire-colored and some are blue. The only problems are that the car is hard to use (oversteer and no way to aim the weapons separately) and that there are multiple sets of indestructable obstacles scattering the area. These obstacles (such as immovable trailers, or random stacks of sand blocks) can stop and even momentarily trap the vehicle, so be careful not to try to ram the wrong things. If the car gets stuck, or upside down, it's also possible to reset it again. This is done by pressing "C" (on the PC). The "B rank" is easy to get by just driving around the area and blowing up everything, but the other ranks require the player to quickly pass through ALL the rings in the most efficient order. Don't slow down to aim. That way you'll never reach "S rank". To be good at it, the player has to completely master drifting, or at least memorize those roads and target locations. The player needs to shoot nearly ALL the targets while going at no less that 80-100 km/h at all time. The event can be retried an infinite number of times. Discussion after the event is completed for the first time After the event Rico meets the gang bosses again. He tells them that the car needs work, since it's damaged from the event. Che Sanz offers to fix/improve the vehicle in exchange for some weapons from the Army of Chaos. Rewards For 120000 points: *"B rank". This is easy to achieve. *Excorpión Model. The car will be at the supply drop. The car is said to have: **"Dual shotguns". **"Forward and read rams". **"Tire reinflation mechanism". For 240000 points: *"A rank". *"Increased shotgun spread". *"Reduces ramming damage by 50%". For 300000 points: *"S rank". *"Increased damage per shotgun slug". *"Reduces ramming damage by 100%". *"Wheel spikes". It eventually it is necessary to achieve rank A to unlock some of the next missions. B rank simply provides a better car to compete with. By the time A rank becomes necessary, the player will likely have unlocked better vehicles from the other events. Gallery Trial of Initiation (rusted cars at the start line).png|Provided vehicles at the starting line. Trial of Initiation (event).png|During the event. Trial of Initiation (new deal).png|Get upgrades in exchange for weapons. Trial of Initiation (new 4-engine cargo plane).png|The gangs own this unique cargo plane for the transport of weapons. Trial of Initiation (upgrade the vehicle when you win).png|Earn vehicle upgrades by winning. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Dare Devils of Destruction